


In the making

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HaiKise Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: friendship.<br/>An encounter in the bus. Maybe this will lead to something better. / friend!HaiKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the making

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it has been a whileeee (i feel i'm always saying that)  
> I don't know if I'll be able to write for all the days, but I'll try because otp. Enjoyyy!

**Day 1 – friendship:** In the making

 

Kise glances to the side, not even bothering to hide his suspicious demeanor. The man next to him growls.

“What, now?” he barks.

“Nothing,” Kise replies with a shrug.

“Is it that surprising we happen to take the same bus?”

Kise stays silent for a moment, which only makes Haizaki scowl deeper. There is no actual threat, no actual venom is their words or their stances, but this is simply natural for two boys to show the obivous dislike they've held for years. Growing up has lessened the childish spite, but it hasn't cut down the wariness Kise feels whenever he's in the same vicinity than Haizaki. He softly clears his throat and turns his head, looking out the window and away from the other.

“I just wasn't expecting to see you,” he explains. “Haven't seen you for a while, to be honest.”

“Can't say the same for me, your face is everywhere,” Haizaki mumbles. “And it's still stupid and fucking irritating.”

“Three years are apparently aren't enough to make you act like a civilized person.”

“Ain't I speaking with you? Are you seeing me punching you?”

Kise chances another glance, and this time Haizaki gives him an annoyed look, yet it holds some sort of tired resignation that Kise hasn't seen since high school when teams were defeated match after match. The bus is eerily quiet considering the fact a model and a presumably troublemaker are riding on it, side by side, one standing next to the window and the other gripping a handle in the aisle, both looking ready to bolt out but also too prideful to do so.

“That doesn't help your case,” Kise points out.

“For fuck's sake,” Haizaki scowls and rolls his eyes. “I think we're old enough to stop insulting each other at every opportunity we get.”

The scandalized look Kise displays seems to further fuel the annoyance in Haizaki's eyes.

“Oh come on! Okay, I get it, I was an asshole and I don't have one fucking quality and I kill dogs for fun, that's it? I stepped on your foot in high school, we got rematches and we still didn't get along but I didn't murder anyone, seriously. I don't wanna waste time talking to you if you're gonna assume I'm only here to pick a fight.”

Kise doesn't know if it's a good thing or not that his stop is still far away. At least it gives him the impression that this ride is going to be rewarding, and not boring like it usually is when he goes from his apartment to his workplace. He tries not to excessively narrow his eyes at every word coming out of Haizaki's mouth, even though it's a bit hard to completely trust them. The last two times they saw each other they barked more than they bit, so he guesses this was an improvement in their corrupted from the start relationship, and now they are supposed to act like they were simple acquaintances. Kise does notice the short grey hair, not quite tousled and not quite combed, just above the ears, and he probably wouldn't have recognized him if not for the usual grim face and slouched shoulders. Haizaki is always carrying himself like he has no care in the world, as if he's unable to show the slightest respect for the person he's speaking to.

He rubs his temples and looks him in the eye.

“I admit I was maybe too quick in my judgement,” Kise mutters. “But honestly, do you expect me to talk with you like we're old friends? I know I'm nice and all, but we don't exactly have the best relationship.”

Haizaki's face contorts into something between unease and anger. Kise can't blame him.

“Wow, I can't believe I'm the reasonable one.”

“You're the one who started this mess,” Kise says.

“Who was the cocky teenager?”

“Who was the pretentious jerk?”

“Who was the fucking puppy that thought it could play in the big guys' playground?”

“And who was the jealous and vicious bastard that didn't listen to anyone?”

They both fall silent, realizing how childish and really stupid they're being for adults who are exactly trying to prove that they have grown. It's so easy to throw remarks in a familiar situation, settling back into their old selves and not caring for the current problem. Kise knows how to control himself, yet he seems unable to dodge traps like banter and provocation coming from Haizaki. There's something oddly satisfying in letting this out.

People are looking their way and whispering among themselves, but they're used to being in the spotlight so that doesn't bother them and they can talk all they want, they don't know what's going on.

“I guess we just showed that we both need to make efforts,” Kise says.

“Especially you,” Haizaki groans.

“Shut up.”

Another beat. The bus makes a stop. People get off, others get on, they have to make room. Haizaki moves to the side with a grumble, while Kise presses himself a bit closer to the window. There's nobody between them but the distance seems longer than it looks.

“Where are you getting off?” Kise finally asks.

“In three stops,” Haizaki replies without hesitation. “You?”

“In four. We still have time to talk.”

Kise doesn't hear anything for a few seconds; maybe that's a bit too abrupt from his previous animosity. Then Haizaki sighs.

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((whispers can someone tell me what the metal bar in the bus/subway is called.....))


End file.
